The demand on certain physical servers may be greater than others because of actions being performed thereon. Additional physical servers may be added or existing physical servers may be re-assigned to meet demand.
Further, servers may experience excessive demand because of bandwidth limitations for physical server access through gateway ports on a server chassis. When adding new physical servers or re-assigning existing physical servers to meet demand, an administrator may modify a mapping of the gateway ports to the physical servers to provide sufficient bandwidth, and/or may add additional gateway ports to provide additional bandwidth. The administrator may then manually reconfigure or re-initialize the virtual servers to use the modified gateway port allocation. The administrator may seek to implement the changes at off-periods as the virtual servers may be unavailable for a period of time during reconfiguration or re-initialization.